Contról
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Fue llevado hasta el límite de su vida por el odio y el prejuicio, sin poder estar con aquel con quien amaba. Pero antes de que su vida terminara, una sombra le ofrece una oportunidad de vivir cinco vidas más, finalmente venciendo las barreras que le evitaba estar con su amado, con un muy alto precio. Pero al fin y al cabo, todo para poder estar con Len. KaiLen Yaoi, Temas oscuros


Control.

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo, cuatro más por ser.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

_Dedicado a todas las fanáticas del KaiLen del mundo ^^_

Notas iníciales: Algo rudimentario el inicio para mi primer yaoi, pero es sólo un contexto inicial, ya se pondrá mejor, lo prometo :)

* * *

Debía de ser ya el medio día, el calor se sentía estuviera metido en un sauna colectivo andante, dando grandes bocanadas de aire que probablemente los salvarían de intoxicarse por culpa de los vapores de sudor y demás hedores de sus acompañantes. Se sentía irritado y molesto, pero más que aquello, aterrado y temeroso, sin siquiera percibir una mínima oportunidad de rogar por sus derechos ciudadanos y mucho menos sus derechos humanos. Movía sus manos que estaban cerca de su espalda baja y jaloneaba su camisa, para al menos liberarse un poco del calor que lo apretujaba, pero aquello sólo empeoraba la situación de su salpullido, y luego dejaba que el calor volviera s subir, en toda su ropa, y después en todo su cuerpo, siendo más insoportable cuando sentía como si sus pantalones estuvieran en llamas, sin poder hacer nada más que removerse incómodo en su asiento, tan solo para que un bache en el camino y la carencia absoluta de amortiguadores del camión provocaran que su trasero terminara magullado.

Lo iban a llevar a la capital, de eso estaba seguro, o cuando menos a una de las partes ya tomadas por alguno de los grupos de paramilitares de la zona, esperaría en alguna de las plazas de la ciudad, sentado al lado de aquella panda de bastardos, y esperaría lo que sería un juicio bastante injusto para su caso particular, más que para el resto. Cómo podrían entender ellos, como podrían siquiera imaginar lo que en realidad pasaba por su mente, o lo que había pasado cuando menos ¿Es que acaso no era que las _necesidades_ de un hombre eran intocables? Miró a su derecha, y vio a uno de esos autodenominados soldados, sosteniendo su rifle de asalto de fabricación alemana, robado de las manos frías y tiesas de algún sicario caído, vestido con ropas verdes de camuflaje, pese a que el ambiente fuera más desértico y urbanizado, torpe, tosco como tronco recién cortado, pero de mirada bonachona, piel blanca y cabello casi del mismo tono, un niño en realidad, pese a su gran estatura, probablemente ni siquiera había matado al tipo al que le había arrebatado un arma, y los grupos defensivos estaban cada vez más escasos, no le sorprendía que se encargara de trasladar a un grupo de seis hombres esposados y agotados a golpes.

Pronto el temor se hacía presente de nuevo en su mente. Si era llevado a la capital, su sentencia sería humana, a lo más mínimo, probablemente lo entregarían a las fuerzas del gobierno, o lo ejecutarían, pero tenían que prolongar aquello, tres días era lo que daban a los condenados, lo esconderían en una de esas cárceles improvisadas, y por la inestabilidad de las cosas, muy pronto las fuerzas del gobierno retomarían toda la capital y su sola presencia en una cárcel de un grupo de insurgentes junto con su buena apariencia le otorgaría la libertad al instante, si es que nadie hablaba de la razón por la que estaba encerrado. Pero ese era el mejor de los casos

Ahora quedaba la otra posibilidad, aquella que provocaba que su espíritu se mermara y su cuerpo entero se estremeciera, y era el hecho de que, por la tardanza, se estuviera dirigiendo a algún campo de tiro, o algún campo de trabajo. En el segundo de los casos, si su causa se sabía, sería apedreado por todos, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, lo sabía, lo había visto y lo presentía. Y la primera opción no era mejor, su cuerpo terminaría perforado, usado como blanco de tiros por los novicios, y luego sería arrojado a una fosa común.

Miraba de nuevo como el sudor caía de su cabello azul, y no podía hacer más que irritarse al momento en el que este caía en sus piernas, aunque preferible a que pasara por sus mejillas o que se metiera en sus ojos. Sumado al asqueroso aroma del resto de los prisioneros, hacían ese viaje comparable a un viaje de descenso al infiero, por no decir menos.

De pronto, el camión se detuvo de golpe, mandando a los pasajeros al fondo de la cabina, aplastando al chico ensangrentado de la frente que no dejaba de llorar. —Aquí es el lugar— habló el militar con una voz ligeramente aguda como lo había imaginado el peli azul, bajándose de un solo dificultoso salto, golpeo las puertas de la cabina con la punta del rifle para que descendieran. El sol era tan terrible como lo esperaba, pero algún viento fresco del este lo compensaba, en comparación del camión en el que iban. Miró a su alrededor y sus temores se hicieron realidad.

Estaba en medio del campo, con árboles de no más de diez metros alrededor del lugar, con tan solo una pared de bloque de concreto al otro lado de donde se había estacionado el camión y de donde llegaba otro convoy. Era la pared lo que más le aterraba, de al menos unos cinco metros de altura, había una serie de marcas de disparos impactados, cada uno al centro de una gran mancha de sangre que denotaba la violencia con la que habían sido intencionados.

Comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápido. No podía terminar allí mismo, no podía ser el final del camino, necesitaba escapar, necesitaba volver a su hogar, alejarse de todas esas enfermizas personas y regresar a la seguridad de sus cuatro paredes, y más que nada, volver al lado de Len… necesitaba a Len más que a ninguna otra cosa.

Pronto se hicieron en el lugar al menos otros cuatro camiones y un par más de vehículos, y en menos de lo que pudo percatarse, ya se habían formado un pelotón, de los cuales la mitad se encargaban de descargar el resto de los camiones, mientras que en la otra mitad formaba un perímetro alrededor de él y de los otros cinco prisioneros, mientras se ponían a charlar alegremente y a intercambiar sus gorras. Pudo ver que lo que comenzaban a bajar de las áreas de carga no era otra cosa más que cadáveres, sin marcas de haber recibido una muerte demasiado violenta, seguramente habrían sellado la carpa en la que iban y habrían conectado directamente el escape del camión al interior para matarlos sin gastar balas, lo que lo llevaba a la razón por la que él y los otros estaban aún con vida.

De pronto, todo se hizo silencio, los soldados que los cuidaban dejaban de charlar y los que se ocupaban de descargar a los muertos dejaban de hacerlo de pronto. Todos hicieron presencia para el descenso de uno de los comandantes de alto rango, quien hacía acto de presencia en ese pelotón para adiestrar a los novicios. Tan pronto como terminaron de saludar, los soldados que los rodeaban los empujaron hasta colocarlos enfrente de la pared, entendiendo ahora que realmente se acercaba su fin, recargaba su nuca contra los agujeros de los disparos y comenzaba a temblar débilmente mientras sentía como si el sol lo hiciera arder en llamas.

Aquel comandante, de estatura baja y de piel morena, con rasgos tanto marcados por la edad como por las batallas y el estrés, vestía con un verdadero uniforme militar, usando una gorra cuadrada para denotar su rango, y suponía que se trataba de algún teniente del ejército real que se había autodenominado general de su propia división de insurgentes. Comenzó a interrogar al joven que iba cuidándolos, quien sacó de su bolsillo las identificaciones de cada uno de los prisioneros, que ahora eran doce, y fue nombrándolos a todos mientras los identificaba también por sus crímenes. Fue el tercero en la fila, no se interesó los nombres de los dos primeros, pero alcanzó a escuchar que uno había sido encontrado asaltando a mano armada, y que se le culpaba de haber asesinado ya a dos personas, mientras que el segundo había sido encontrado dándole información a uno de los grandes capos contra los que peleaban acerca de la organización interna del ejército insurgente.

Llegaron con él —Shion Kaito— dijo el muchacho de piel blanca mientras miraba su identificación —Lo encontraron con uno de catorce— fue todo lo que le dijo al comandante, como si ni siquiera deseara ser demasiado, o como hablando en alguna especie de abreviación en la cual ya se entendían entre los mismos paramilitares en los asuntos que involucraban crímenes sexuales. El comandante sonrió un poco, y acercándose al peli azul, soltó un fuerte golpe en su estómago que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones, forzándolo a caer al suelo de rodillas. Fue levantado rápidamente por otro de los vigilantes, mientras escuchaba al comandante despreciándolo y denigrándolo a lo más bajo posible, para después ser sometido con una tira de tela que fue colocada sobre sus ojos y atada en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, cubriendo por completo su mirada, para después ser empujado de nuevo contra la pared de bloque de concreto.

—Van a ser treinta, ¿Verdad?— preguntó el comandante refiriéndose a los cuerpos que habrían de entrar en la fosa común, con una voz de campesino que no hacía más que insultar los oídos de Kaito —No sean cobardes, los que todavía no han matado a nadie, acérquense— ordenó, y los pasos se escucharon acercándose y detenerse a unos metros de distancia —¡Es hora de que aprendan lo que es matar, háganlo con estos cabrones, que se lo merecen!— gritó con fuerza mientras que se escuchaban las botas contra el suelo de tierra, acomodándose frente a cada uno de los prisioneros.

El Shión sintió un tremendo escalofrío en su espina dorsal, y toda esperanza abandonando su cuerpo como un rayo en dirección de la tierra. Estaba seguro de que sería aquel niño de piel pálida el que acabaría con su vida.

—¡Preparados!— se escuchó al general gritar, para después escucharse las armas cargándose —¡Apunten!— gritó de nuevo, ahora tan solo sonando el movimiento de las armas más viejas.

No estaba preparado para irse, tan solo presionó sus parpados con más fuerza mientras soltaba un rugido de desesperación a la vez que sus dientes rechinaban de ira y sus uñas se enterraban con fuerza en sus propias palmas ante la impotencia. Ya todo estaría hecho, se iría a la eterna nada, al sueño sin escape, como él lo pensaba, y todo ocurriría cuando se dijera la última palabra que escucharía es su vida.

—Kaito— Escuchó lo que menos hubiera esperado en ese preciso instante, una voz femenina bastante cercana, que parecía hablar a su lado izquierdo, tan fina y tan entonada como la de una doncella, pero algo grave y gruesa. Esperó a que se escuchara algo más, pero todo sonido se había detenido, los lamentos de los demás prisioneros a punto de ser ejecutados, los pasos de los guerrilleros quienes habían retomado la tarea de descargar los cuerpos sin vida, e inclusive la naturaleza, todo lo que sonaba en los alrededores, cualquier desafortunado animalejo que se acercara, de pronto estaba completamente silencioso.

—Kaito— volvió a decir aquella voz —No te preocupes, nadie disparará mientras yo te hable— aseguró aquella mujer que cada vez sonaba más como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza, pese a que pudiera jurar reconocer la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

Entendió entonces que se trataba de algo preternatural, algo que salía de lo común y de lo normal que tanto se había convencido que era lo único que existía. Quizá como parte de su locura final de su desesperación ante el encaro de la muerte, o quizá para intentar comprobarse a sí mismo que lo sobrenatural seguía sin existir, intentó seguir cualquiera que fuera la conversación intencionada de aquella voz femenina.

—¿Quién eres?— le preguntó con voz decidida, sin saber si acaso sus captores o los demás condenados lo escucharía, pero importándole poco ya en ese momento.

—¿Yo? Si tanto te interesa saberlo, soy alguien quien te ha estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo, y que ahora, en este preciso instante de extraordinaria crisis, va a otorgarte una merecida ayuda— dijo con cierto esplendor y belleza en su voz.

—¿Eres mi ángel guardián?— tuvo que preguntarlo, pero como un chiste ya contado demasiadas veces, aquella voz solamente suspiró.

—No, no soy un ángel guardián, sino más bien, lo contrario— aquella aseveración hizo temblar las entrañas del peli azul, quien ante aquellas solas palabras, comenzaba a aterrarse ante la visión de la que lo protegía aquella venda en sus ojos.

—Eres un enviado del infierno— concluyó para sí mismo el joven, quien ahora comenzaba a mover sus manos desesperado, indeciso de si aquello se trataría de una broma de su propio ser consciente, o realmente algún engendro demoniaco del cual desconocía su denominación o jerarquía.

—Se podría decir— respondió la voz tranquila —Mi nombre es **Annabelle**, y no te preocupes, no vengo a arrebatar tu alma inmortal, vengo a hacer un trato por ella, ya que después de todo, una vez que termine tu vida, ya no te servirá para nada más— aseguró como si se tratara de una especie de comerciante común y corriente.

—¿Por qué yo?— se atrevió a subir su voz ante aquel ente que se presentaba ante él —¡Nunca en mi vida fui militante del señor de las tinieblas, ni de Satanás, ni de Lucifer, ni de Astaroth, de ninguno!— dijo cuanto nombre le permitiera recordar su limitado conocimiento en demonología —Ni tampoco fui un alma santa para que me tientes para que me aleje del camino del señor— aseguró, esperando a que aquello lo despertara de todo aquello.

—No tienes que serlo— rio aquella voz con algo de ironía —Yo sirvo a mi señor Asmodeus, y mi trabajo es buscar entre la miseria y el sufrimiento en la tierra, y encontrar a aquellas personas debilitadas por la injusticia del mismo hombre, seres que merecen una segunda oportunidad, algo mejor de lo que tuvieron en su agonizante vida, a cambio tan solo de un alma con la cual no harán nada una vez que todo termine— su voz bajaba y subía de manera harmónica, mientras que sentía cierto tono de seducción.

Jamás en su vida había contemplado una salida fácil como hacer un trato con el mismo infierno, pero aquella era una oportunidad única, pues si no se trataba de una horrible alucinación esquizofrénica, podría salir de aquella situación, ser libre de nuevo, volver a vivir como lo deseara, y poder volver… poder volver a ver a Len... su amado Len Kagamine….

—¿Vas a liberarme… a cambio de mi alma?— se atrevió a preguntar, temeroso de que fuera tomada su palabra en ese instante como una aceptación de aquel trato que le ofrecía.

—Sería demasiado fácil para mí hacerlo, hasta el punto en el que prácticamente estaría robando tu alma, pero ya he dicho que esa no es mi tarea al llegar hablar contigo— contestó la voz sin necesidad de alterarse, pero a la vez demostrando cierto todo de ofensa, como si le subestimaran —No serviría de nada entregarte de nuevo esta vida, llena de problemas y complicaciones y que seguramente acabaría por esta misma causa, de manera tal vez más violenta, por supuesto que no; vengo a ofrecerte, no una, ni dos, ni siquiera tres, sino cinco oportunidades de rehacer tu vida, tal y como tú la desees— Aquello sonó mejor de lo que parecía.

—¿Cómo yo la desee?— tentó el muchacho Shion, inseguro de poder mantener su sanidad a ese punto.

—Así es, puedes tener lo que deseas, las riquezas del mundo, todos los reinos a tus pies, cualquier persona que desees, entregando su cuerpo a ti— sabía aquella voz que eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, convencería a su probable cliente.

—¿A cualquier persona?— se tentó aún más a seguir con aquello — ¿Incluso… puedo tener a Len?— se atrevió a seguir interrogando, incluso más inseguro que antes.

—¡Claro que sí! Tan solo tienes que pensarlo, imaginar tu vida ideal, tan detallada como puedas, y por supuesto, aceptar cederle tu alma a mi señor Asmodeus, para que el te libre de toda virtud, y toda pureza, aunque las formalidades las acabaremos después— su tono que había continuado tan constante como antes, se ensombreció enormemente al momento en el que dijo todo lo último, y aún así, le seguía dando motivación a aceptar el trato.

Razonó las cosas al instante, sin contemplar la mínima posibilidad de estar errando en su pensamiento, pues sabía por todos los cuentos que había leído en su vida, y de las historias bizarras que habían llegado a sus oídos, que no se podían hacer tratos con el señor de las tinieblas y creerse ganador, ni siquiera de lo justo. ¿Y qué habría de ser de su alma una vez cumplido el contrato? ¿Una eternidad de tormentos inimaginables, ahogándose en medio de un lago de roca fundida mientras los cómplices de Satanás lo sodomizaban con sus tridentes? Pero por otro lado… aquello no era menos de lo que se imaginaba que le pasaría si no aceptaba el trato, pues su rechazo a Dios a la joven edad de doce años, le prohibía la entrada al paraíso, de eso ya no tendría duda. Y más importante de todo aquello, volvería a ver a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, al único otro humano que realmente le había importado, y la sola promesa de tenerlo aunque fuera un solo día de vuelta a su lado, valía para él su alma y la de todos los demás en el mundo.

—De acuerdo…— dijo sonando con todo el convencimiento del mundo —Le otorgo mi alma a tu señor Asmodeus, y… rechazo a Jesucristo como mi señor y mi pastor— aquello salió por si solo de su garganta, tan pronto como tuvo la voluntad de pactar con aquella voz demoniaca.

—Es un comienzo— sonó satisfecha por esas palabras —Tomo tu palabra, y tu juramento ante Dios como testigo— sentenció, dando final a su trato, a la vez que provocaba que Kaito sintiera un frio dedo acariciar su mejilla —Pide un deseo…— susurró a su oído mientras se desvanecía de su lado. Y obedientemente, el Shion imaginó de un instante a otro la vida que siempre había soñado compartir junto con Len, tan solo lo superficial, lo que sería su pación, y lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

—¡Fuego!— gritó la voz del comandante, volviéndolo a la realidad, justamente para que su reacción de asombro y horror finalizaran al sonar los rifles disparándose, y un agudo dolor se formara repentinamente entre sus ojos, como golpe tan fuerte que podría partir su cabeza en dos.

* * *

Y de pronto, despertó, Mirando al techo de color azul cielo de su habitación. Respiraba agitado, tanto como lo puso ese último instante frente a la muerte. Estaba recostado, con ropa limpia de piyama sobre todo su cuerpo, y una sábana limpia hasta el cuello. Miró a su alrededor aún sin levantarse, percatándose de lo distante que era ahora ese campo de tiro humano. Se encontraba en una habitación, común y corriente, con una cama al centro, un espejo de cuerpo completo frente a él, todos los muebles que requería, y un computador personal al lado de una larga ventana del lado izquierdo, mismo en donde estaba la puerta a su propio closet.

Su memoria le decía que aquel lugar era su habitación, y le decía que toda aquella era su casa. De pronto comenzaba a recordar todo, como si de pronto un montón de neblina se disipara en su mente. Comenzó a dar vuelta por el cuarto, aún recordando más y más detalles, desde cosas lejanas, como una infancia tranquila con sus padres en los suburbios, y de pronto cosas más cercanas aún, cómo era su trabajo, como había conseguido su casa, y llegando hasta lo que había cenado la noche anterior, y de cómo el dentífrico se había acabado justo antes de cepillar sus dientes, pero parecía haber ciertos huecos en cada parte de sus recuerdos, pequeños huecos que no podían dejar de incomodarlo.

¿Era eso un sueño? ¿O todo lo anterior lo había sido? Su vida entera en un país empobrecido en guerra civil aún prevalecía en su memoria, tanto o más detallada que la vida que ahora recordaba. Pero lo más curioso de todo, es que el último detalle, la plática que había tenido con esa voz llamada Annabelle, lo recordaba más como una alucinación de tan solo unos segundos, como algo que había pasado en un mínimo instante entre las órdenes de comandante.

Caminó hasta la puerta de madera, y dio vuelta al picaporte como algo completamente natural, dando algunos pasos por el pasillo alfombrado de paredes del mismo color azul. Anduvo hasta llegar al final de este, a una cocina pequeña con todo el equipo culinario que un soltero necesitaría, tan solo con una ventana grande que dejaba entrar la tenue luz de una mañana nublada. Miró después desde este punto, observando cómo cada puerta le traía un recuerdo diferente del lugar mismo que estaba detrás, una puerta para un cuarto de baño, con una tina grande, una para el cuarto de lavandería en el otro extremo, y otra puerta que llevaba a la sala. Todo esto, sin que otra puerta, una que quedaba justamente al lado de la de su habitación, le trajera ningún recuerdo. Pero conforme se fue acercando más y más a esta, para desvanecer sus suposiciones, comenzaba a tener una corazonada cada vez mayor acerca de lo que habría detrás de ella.

Finalmente abrió la puerta, mirando un cuarto similar al suyo, pero evidentemente, por los juguetes en uno de los libreros y los posters de series shonen de anime. Y en el centro de este cuarto, una cama en la cual estaba dormido el chico cuyo amor prohibido lo había llevado a hacer todo el trato del cual ahora ya no tenía duda alguna de su veracidad. Len Kagamine, dormido bocarriba, con sus cabellos rubios despeinados cayendo a los lados de su cabeza, con sus párpados cerrados sobre sus hermosos ojos azules, y su boca ligeramente abierta, dándole una expresión tan indefensa. Durmiendo completamente desnudo, sólo con la sábana sobre su cuerpo que a la vez delineaba su figura adolecente tan inocente.

Sonrió de lado, para luego dejar que su sonrisa se volviera una que expresaba toda su alegría incrédula del momento. Puso las manos sobre su boca mientras sentía sus piernas debilitarse, con suficiente felicidad para llorar. Realmente, su amado Len estaba allí, era suyo, y de nadie más, y por lo que veía, se conservaba mejor de lo que podría haberlo imaginado en su otra vida, en la cual se le había condenado injustamente tan solo por su causa. Recordó entonces que se trataba de un niño huérfano al cual había alojado en su hogar, protegiéndolo de todos los peligros y perversiones del mundo durante dos años desde los doce, y que con el tiempo se había convertido, más en un amigo, que en un hijo. Todos sus deseos, de cualquier cosa la cual hubiera querido hacer, fueron desvanecidos al momento en el que escuchó un sonido proveniente de la cocina, como los trastes que se golpeaban en uno de los gabinetes y la vajilla que era removida, como buscando algo, lo que le dio un mal presentimiento, pues ahora que su memoria estaba completamente clara, no recordaba a ninguna otra persona en **su hogar** la noche anterior.

Cerró la puerta cautelosamente, dándose a la tarea de no hace ni el más mínimo de los sonidos que pudieran alertar al intruso, dando pasos prolongados y cuidadosos en la alfombra, hasta llegar a la cocina y ver a quien hacía aquellos sonidos. Se encontró con una figura femenina de espaldas a él, vestida elegantemente de un completo y sólido negro. Literalmente, toda su ropa era negra, sus zapatos de tacón, sus medias, su vestido, su saco, sus guantes largos, y más notablemente, un sombrero de Antonia con una flor de apariencia natural, pero como el resto de toda la ropa, completamente negra. Al parecer estaba buscando algo en una de las alacenas, desesperándose cada vez más y sacando latas y envases varios en busca de algo.

—No tienes nada bueno, solo cereal azucarado para niños y un refrigerador colmado hasta el tope de helado— dijo molesta mientras finalmente tomaba un recipiente plástico en donde habían guardados algunos brownies de chocolate con banana —Esto me servirá— musitó más para sí misma que para Kaito, quien no dejaba de sentirse inquieto ante la presencia de esa mujer, más aún, porque ahora reconocía aquella voz.

La mujer se giró, revelando un rostro fino y apacible, estilizado como de una modelo de Europa del este, pero completamente blanco como el hueso fuera de la carne, como el resto de la poca piel que contrastaba saliendo de la ropa negra. Solamente sus labios, que eran rojos como sangre de infante, relucían por sobre el resto de la cara —Tuve que es esperar a que despertaras, fue una gran molestia para mí— le reclamó mientras comía aquel pastelillo, disfrutando enormemente el sabor sin siquiera preocuparse por manchas o migajas en su estilizada ropa.

—¿Tu eres Annabelle?— preguntó Kaito de una buena vez por todas, acercándose a una de las sillas que quedaba frente a ella en la mesa al centro de la cocina, también de paredes y de mosaicos de color azul cielo.

—Es un placer vernos en persona, Shion Kaito— saludó ella sentándose del otro lado y haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras dejaba de comer y dejaba el recipiente plástico de lado —Y más aún hacer negocios contigo, lo que sea para ayudar a tu causa— pero el peli azul permaneció en absoluta quietud, aún mirando a la incrédula figura de un instante a otro, apreciando la belleza que tenía, tanto en su rostro, como en su atractiva figura, e incluso la claridad y la pureza de su voz, pero por otro lado, su sola presencia le provocaba un terror indescriptible, algo dentro de su interior le pedía a gritos que huyera del lugar y que no creyera en sus palabras, pero ese algo se iba silenciando.

—Entonces…— hizo una pausa el joven, dándose cuenta de que aquella mujer lo observaría con la misma sonrisa carmesí de antes mientras que él mismo no continuara con la conversación — ¿Mi deseo se cumplió?— preguntó sin esperar una negativa.

—Mira a tu alrededor, y dime que no ha ocurrido nada, ¿Acaso esto no es mejor que toda la mierda de la que saqué?— dijo con una sonrisa que seguía sin expresar una verdadera confianza natural.

—¿Entonces mi alma le pertenece a ti y a tu señor?— intentó ahora entrar en el tema que de verdad le interesaba.

—No por completo, pero la tenemos garantizada, al menos gracias a tu palabra y mientras goces de esta vida actual— aseguró sin mucho interés en instruirlo —Aunque, deberemos de formalizar el procedimiento para que el trato se concrete y demostrar la veracidad de tu palabra— advirtió, ahora mirando con sus ojos verdes como la lama de un pantano putrefacto.

—¿Formalizar?— preguntó Kaito un tanto más alterado — ¿A qué te refieres con "Formalizar"? Yo jamás fui un seguidor del oscurantismo, ni deseo serlo— agravó su voz mientras se inclinaba un poco amenazante sobre la mesa.

—No seas estúpido, Shion— dijo ella aclarando su garganta un poco — ¿Acaso quieres que te regrese al campo de tiro? Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente, puedo convencer a cualquiera de los otros prisioneros a que acepten el trato sin dudarlo un solo instante, si ese fuera el caso, pero tú fuiste quien más me agradó, porque sabía que bastaría solamente con ese chico para hacerte aceptar— admitió con claridad y sin temor de salir de lo que podía hablar, provocando en ese instante que Kaito recordara a Len y se tensara —Se arrestado y mandado a ejecutar solo por amar a un niño…— musitó en voz más aguda y baja, casi como un susurro entrecortado.

Aquello lo volvió a dejar en silencio, temeroso siquiera de recordar lo ocurrido, las reacciones de todos los presentes durante su momento más importante con aquel chico rubio que tanto quería. Sin duda alguna, era algo que no deseaba repetir, ni el temor del rechazo, ni mucho menos el odio de todos los ignorantes que lo señalaban asqueado pero no se atrevían a mirarlo. Finalmente, se sintió más convencido de continuar hablando —¿Y tendré cinco vidas diferentes? ¿Cada una como yo la desee?— intentó indagar más en el asunto.

—Cada una, con fecha de nacimiento y de defunción con tantos años de diferencia como te plazca, con tanta abundancia como la desees, y todas las ventajas y beneficios que en ninguna otra vida tendrías— presumió como un comerciante ofreciendo un producto milagroso.

—¿Y seré inmortal e invencible?— preguntó comenzando a sentir un gran interés por lo que proponía, y viendo las puertas que se abrían ante él.

—¿Y también quieres volar y tener visión de rayos caloríficos?— rio ella ante la excitación creciente de su cliente —No te preocupes, mi trabajo es prolongar tu vida tanto como lo desees, y lo cumpliré siempre que mantengas la integridad de tu cuerpo, como mantener tu cabeza pegada a tu cuello— le aseguró mientras comenzaba a mostrarse igual de relajada que antes.

—¿Y… que hay de Len?— preguntó más seriamente que antes, tocando justo el punto que deseaba discutir — ¿El estará siempre a mi lado, en cada una de las cinco?— se mostró ligeramente emocionado, pese a que deseara mantener su cara quieta de cualquier expresión.

—Puedes pedir que esté contigo al inicio de tu vida, o encontrarlo en el trayecto de esta, pero el trato es contigo, no con él, será tu decisión el mantenerlo a tu lado, y cómo tratarlo— dijo aquello tan solo en caso de que pudiera cambiar de opinión en el futuro acerca de su permanencia con el chico, como su supiera que con el tiempo se cansaría de él.

—Yo jamás dejaría a Len, menos ahora que está en mis manos— aseguró por sobre todas las cosas, ensombreciendo la mirada, como si la idea de dejarlo de lado le fuera un insulto.

—Me parece bien entonces— comentó ella mientras se recargaba en su silla, cruzando un poco sus brazos, para después relamer sus labios del los últimos restos del brownie, después de esto, sacó un cigarrillo completamente blanco de una de las pequeñas bolsas de su saco, al lado de un encendedor de plata, todo aquello, igual de contrastante con el negro que su cara. Encendiendo el pequeño cilindro con velocidad y desapareciendo el encendedor de la vista, aspirando rápidamente y dejando salir una bocanada de humo. Durante todo este proceso, Kaito sintió como si el cielo se nublara aún más, casi como si necesitara de una luz artificial en la cocina para alcanzar a ver a su acompañante —Entonces… ¿No queda ninguna duda más?— se ofreció de manera curiosa ella mientras que continuaba fumando.

El peli azul la miró detenidamente unos instantes más, ahora centrado más que nada en la luz del cigarrillo. Decidirse a aceptar, o perecer de manera miserable y violenta en la mitad de la nada, llevando nada más que una vida de mierda, y perder aquello que más había amado. Algo al final, le dijo que era una mala idea, lo gritaba en su mente, quizá el ultimo nexo que tenía con Dios, pero decidió que continuaría, pese a que su sentido común le advirtiera de una terrible trampa asomando al horizonte.

—De acuerdo, hagamos el trato— accedió con una voz que estaba mucho más segura que él, siendo la mejor de las respuestas por parte de su huésped la de sonreír de oreja a oreja, para después levantar la mano lentamente frente a él, ofreciéndole un apretón de manos. De igual manera, él levantó la mano, y dio el apretón, sin que nada sorprendente ni fantástico ocurriera, menos de lo que podía esperar de aquella situación.

—Es un placer hacer tratos con usted, señor Shion— respondió ella mientras sostenía el apretón —Haremos los preparativos para la formalización en cuanto yo le dé el aviso, por ahora, ocúpese sólo de disfrutar su vida— se dirigió a él de esta manera justamente mientras se levantaba, aún con el cigarrillo en la mano, y parecía estar dispuesta a salir por la puerta de entrada, de una manera que demostraba cierto profesionalismo. Pero justamente mientras pasaba lo la puerta que separaba la sala con la cocina, que tenía un resorte para provocar que volviera a cerrarse, Kaito se levantó, siguiéndola en sus pasos, hasta llegar a la misma puerta y sostenerla antes de que le cerrara el contacto visual con su figura.

—¿Y vale la pena?— preguntó en voz alta antes de que siquiera tocara la puerta de salida, atrayendo parcialmente su atención, permitiendo que igualmente la abriera pero volteando a verlo mientras lo hacía —Es decir… el trato, ¿Vale la pena dar mi alma por volver a vivir?— dijo intentando desistir de sus últimos intentos de arrepentimiento.

—Si tengo que ser sincera, lo que le pase al final a tu alma, no sería diferente a lo que le hubiera pasado su te hubiera dejado en la línea de tiro— aclaró rápidamente, hablando ahora sin el ánimo de antes, pero tampoco usando un tono de enojo, sabiendo que aquella podría ser quizá el último empujón para que saliera de toda duda —Ya te lo dije, disfruta por ahora de tu vida— y tan pronto como dijo eso, se escuchó la dulce vocecilla débil de Len llegando desde el pasillo.

—Kaito—nii—san, ¿Dónde estás?— gritó agudamente como entre preocupado y molesto, cubriendo sólo lo necesario con la sábana sostenida en su hombro mientras frotaba su ojo del cansancio. Aquello hizo que el peli azul sonriera enormemente, pues la sola voz de su amado era como el canto de todos los ángeles del cielo.

—Si me necesitas, grita mi nombre al vacío— fue lo último que dijo Annabelle mientras daba la espalda y salía por la puerta.

Pero aquello ya no le importó a Kaito, pues el día se volvía soleado de nuevo y su corazón latía rápidamente al ver de nuevo a su adorado Len, caminando en la dirección del pequeño al que superaba por casi treinta centímetros de estatura, y que exclamó su nombre en alegría tan pronto como lo vio.

—Buenos días Len—Kyun, ¿Quieres darte un baño conmigo?— le propuso con una gran sonrisa mientras que sujetaba la sábana y la ponía en su espalda. El chico asintió mientras se cubría más con la sábana y se encaminaba junto al peli azul en dirección del baño.

Aquel sería el inicio de un muy bien día, y de una vida maravillosa.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 1.

* * *

Notas finales:

Si, aquí está finalmente el fanfic de KaiLen que había prometido, al final no pude negarlo, con lo famosa que es esta pareja y habiendo tantos fans de ella, cómo no escribir un fanfic de los dos si es que tengo tantas ideas de ellos, del Buen seme Kaito y de su tierno Shota Len :3

Claro, está el asunto principal, que es el hecho de que Kaito ha vendido su propia alma para estar con él, y ya en los siguientes capítulos explicaré más acerca de la vida de Kaito, el traro que hizo y lo que Len siente por él y por toda la situación que su amado ha provocado.

¿Ese personaje, Annabelle, es confiable? ¿Y si lo es, en que se ha metido Kaito? ¿De qué trata la formalización de la que hablaron? ¿Habrá un destino terrible al final de las cinco vidas?¿Habrá redención para el peli azul si esto es así? ¿Y donde rayos está Rin?

Todas estás preguntas y más, en el siguiente capítulo de: Control.

Sin más que decir, me despido, ^^

BYE_.—

* * *

P.D.: Para quienes les interesaba, no podré continuar el fanfic de "Compromiso" simplemente no siento la preparación para hacerlo.


End file.
